Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 013
Monkey See, Monkey Duel, known as Wild Release! SAL Duel in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Chazz Princeton leaves Duel Academy, and in attempting to find him, Jaden Yuki discovers men from an animal testing lab deep in the forests around Duel Academy. He duels one of their "creations", a monkey named Wheeler. Summary At a lab in the middle of the forests surrounding Duel Academy, alarms are sounding. Men run through the halls, loading rifles with tranquilizer darts. One of their test subjects is escaping - a monkey outfitted in partial robotic suit, and armed with a Duel Disk. Chazz Princeton has packed his bags, and plans to leave Duel Acadmey for good. He exits the building and walks off. Later, Syrus Truesdale rushes to inform Jaden Yuki, who is disappointed that his rival has gone. Chazz's former friends begin laughing, and show their true colors. Jaden and Syrus sneak out of class to go find Chazz, and end up meeting Alexis Rhodes, Mindy and Jasmine outside, who also want to find him. As they search through the forest, the monkey from earlier jumps from the bushes, grabs Jasmine, and runs off. The men from the lab are following the monkey, who takes Jasmine to the edge of cliff. Jaden's group and the lab workers corner him there. Who appears to be the head scientist explains the monkey is a test subject named Wheeler, who've they've trained as a duelist. One of the other lab workers remind him that such information is top-secret. Jaden challenges the monkey to a duel in order to get him to release Jasmine. The monkey seems to agree to the terms, and the duel begins. Since he released Jasmine, one the lab men moves to shoot him with the tranquilizer rifle, but the head scientist stops him, saying that they should be able to gather interesting data from the duel. Jaden begins by Summoning "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in attack position. Wheeler Summons "Berserk Gorilla", who destroys "Sparkman; he then Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", who attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla". Between the Battle Damage and monster effect, Wheeler loses 2100 Life Points. The head scientist believes that Jaden shouldn't underestimate Wheeler, but has different reasons for doing so between the versions. Wheeler continues, Summoning "Acrobat Monkey" and activating his face-down" DNA Surgery", with him choosing to turn all face-up monsters into Beast-types. "Acrobat Monkey" and "Flame Wingman" visibly morph into more, bestial, animal-like forms. Wheeler then plays "Wild Nature's Release", increasing "Acrobat Monkey's" attack points by it's defense points, for a total of 2800. He attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman". "Acrobat Monkey" is also destroyed via "Wild Nature's Release". As Jaden begins his turn, he notices a large group of monkeys nearby, watching the duel, and realizes that Wheeler fled the lab to return his friends. Wheeler confirms this, but Jaden must continue the duel to save Jasmine. He Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman", who morphs into a Beast-type due to "DNA Surgery". Jaden then plays "Courageous Charge!", paying 1000 Life Points on order to select a monster with less than 1000 attack points. He selects "Clayman", whose defense points will now also be deducted from the opponent's Life Points should he inflict Battle Damage. He attacks directly, winning the duel. Wheeler runs over to Jasmine, and deposits her back down in front of the group. The scientists proceed to try to recapture Wheeler, and Jaden intervenes, wishing for the monkey to remain with it's friends. They ignore him, and the head scientist even states he plans to take all the monkeys back to the lab and make them test subjects as well. One of them aims his tranquilizer rifle, but before he can fire, Pharaoh appears out of nowhere and jumps on the man's head. Professor Banner is close behind. After he threatens to expose their project and have them arrested for animal cruelty, they let the monkeys go. Banner then reveals that Chazz is fine, but has left Duel Academy on his family's yacht. Featured Duel Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in attack position. Wheeler's turn * Summons "Berserk Gorilla" (2000/1000) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 3600). * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in attack position. * Attacks and destroys "Berserk Gorilla" (Wheeler 3900), with "Flame Wingman's" effect activating, inflicting damage to Wheeler's Life Points equal to his destroyed monster's attack points (Wheeler 1900). Wheeler's turn * Summons "Acrobat Monkey" (1000/1800) in attack position. * Activates his face-down "DNA Surgery", changing all face-up monsters on the field to Beast-type. * Activates "Wild Nature's Release", increasing "Acrobat Monkey's" attack points by it's defense points, to 2800. * Attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden 2900). * "Acrobat Monkey" is destroyed during the End Phase due to "Wild Nature's Release". Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in attack position. * Activates "Courageous Charge!", paying 1000 Life Points (Jaden 1900). When a monster with 1000 or less attack inflicts Battle Damage, it's defense points are also dealt as damage. * Attacks directly (Wheeler 1100), with "Clayman's" defense points also being dealt to Wheeler as damage (Wheeler 0). Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, the monkey's name was SAL, which is an acronym for "Super Animal Learning", and was pronounced as "saru", which is also the Japanese word for monkey, creating a pun. As Duel Academy was founded by Seto Kaiba, the English version changed the monkey's name to Wheeler, as a reference to Kaiba once calling Joey Wheeler a "dueling monkey" in the English version of the second series anime. In the Japanese version, the head scientist explains that dueling terminology has been programmed into the monkey's helmet", while in the English version, he says that "the helmet reads his mind and then talks for him". In the Japanese version, the head scientist warns against underestimating the monkey, due to that species' higher ability at discerning Duel Spirits. In the English version, he states that when he was being trained, he was harshly punished for making mistakes. Featured cards